


miss you.

by sunkiises



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Soft Richie Tozier, drunk!eddie, i don’t know what to tag this but pls enjoy, literally just a cute fluffy oneshot, ok that’s all ily enjoy, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkiises/pseuds/sunkiises
Summary: loosely based off the song,miss you; gabrielle aplinin which eddie kaspbrakmisses richie tozier,richie misses him too.they decide to work on wastedtime.





	miss you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keely/gifts), [keely and only keely](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keely+and+only+keely).

> in case you didn’t read the summary  
this fic is loosely based off of the song  
miss you by gabrielle aplin.  
there’s some dialogue that comes from  
the song; but i edited it a bit to make it seem more realistic.  
sorry for spelling or grammatical errors!!  
enjoy this.. i like it <3

eddie stumbled drunkenly into the hallway, giggling softly and humming to himself as he wandered to richie’s room. he withered with the doorknob, his palms sweaty- likely from the vodka. or richie.

_it was richie._

he finally help the handle in place, messily pulling it open, smiling to himself as he stepped in gently. richie shook, bracing himself as he glanced up at what has approached his room, exhaling and smiling softly once he saw who was it was.

“ed’s. you ok?” richie whispered, peeking up at eddie and smiling gently, his head titled and waiting eagerly for an answer, half expecting eddie to say he found out richie’s dirty little secret.

“nuh-uh.” eddie hummed, shaking his head dramatically as he flailed himself into richie’s bed, giggling as he landed in his lap.

“hon, are you drunk?” richie’s voice was much more clearly concerned now, his eyebrows furrowed and his hand ruffling eddies hair tenderly, watching as eddie fluttered his eyes shut.

“lil bit.. just.. missed you. didn’t know what to do. had to.. get my mind off ya’. but, here we are. always jus’.. missing you. never got to do anythin’ about it till now.” eddies smile was faded now, and his eyes stayed shut as tears dripped softly down his face, flushed in his drunken state.

richie wiped eddies tears away as quickly as they fell, using the other hand to rub comforting circles on eddies back. “oh, god- i miss you too... i feel like it's all i ever do." richie’s words were barely above a whisper as he pulled his hand from eddies wrist to eddies hair, beginning to play with it again, ruffling it and delicately tugging at the knots.

"i'm coming back to you, ed's. and i won't let go. not anymore. not again." richie promised, his hands shaky and his eyes daring to copy eddies, but richie refused, and instead told himself that statement over and over. he was so focused in his promise that he didn’t notice eddies eyes cautiously opening once again, and he pressed a soothing kiss to richie’s forehead, leaning up from his former position.

"w’ got making up to do.." eddie uttered, smirking mischievously and watching richie’s reaction carefully.

_he likes me._

eddie was giggling like a little kid as he pressed his lips against richie’s, smiling as he kissed back. richie’s hand was gripping onto eddies neck and eddie was pulled closer, their bodies inches away now. richie shifted slightly, and eddie let out a shallow moan, snapping richie back to reality, and he forced himself to pull away, panting heavily.

“fuck.. calm down, ed’s. we gotta stop. don’t wanna take advantage of you. you’re still drunk, baby.” richie croaked, running a hand through his unruly curls, sighing against his own words.

eddie pouted, sinking down into richie’s torso, grasping upward, and blindingly catching richie’s hand and pulling it down close, lacing their fingers together. he hummed contently for a moment, until looking up at richie solemnly.

“wanna kiss ya’, chee. please?”

“eds.. you know i want more, right?”

“s’ do i.”

“eddie..”

“i k’w rich. sorry..” eddie breathed, kissing richie’s still intertwined hand before lifting himself up weakly, grabbing an old napkin and pen, scribbling away for a moment until richie tapped his shoulder.

“whatcha doing?”

“note.. rem’nd myself.. kiss rich. don’t be a pussy.”

richie chuckles at this, pulling eddie back into his lap, playing with his hair and admiring his features.

“you’re gorgeous, kaspbrak.”

“mm? no.. you are gorgeous-er.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!!  
i wanna improve for you guys.   
thank u <3


End file.
